Kyoushirou
Kyoushirou is an official character made by yoshihiro takahashi. GDW Kyoushirou Shirogane, also known as Kyoushirou of Shiga, is one of the most important characters in Ginga Densetsu Weed. Most of Kyoushirou's pack contains young dogs that have been abused in the past and fight against child abusing. As a pup, he himself had been abused by his father in the past and therefore rescued abused puppies to form his own pack. Kyoushirou has a strong sense of justice, though he handles situations in a violent manner. He is brash and headstrong, but has compassion when it comes to taking care of and guiding young pups. Kyoushirou in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Kyoushirou makes his appearance in Shiga. He is seen harassing Teru's father for committing an act of violence on his son, Teru. Weed stops him and the two get in a fight. The two have a duel later on, to see if Weed is trustworthy and if he should join Weed's pack. But he is answered to continue to work for Weed. He and his pack find Weed and join him once again after Mel had come down to give Weed the message from Akame. Kyoushirou at one point pretends to betray Weed and joinsBuruge's platoon to go undercover in Hougen's army to rescue Gin, but he is revealed by Batto and his mind eye.The duel is interrupted by Hougen's assassins, Thunder andLector which Teru's father had sent to kill Kyoushirou. The four fight as the onlookers watch. During the fight, Teru is captured and almost killed. Kyoushirou gave himself in place of Teru. Thunder and Lector were about to kill him. Thunder and Lector tell Teru's father to torn open Kyoushirou's throat. However, the cowardly Teru's father then sacrifices himself for his son. After some time, Thunder and Lector are defeated and Weed spares them. Kyoushirou's pack then joins Weed's pack. After Tesshin joined Weed, Weed banishesJerome from his pack for killing the two assassins: Lector and Thunder. Kyoushirou left Weed after seeing how soft he was. All the other dogs (except for GB, Kagetora, Ken, Rocket, Hiro and Tesshin) followed Kyoushirou. When they find Jerome by the river, Kyoushirou tells Jerome that he wanted him as a leader. He is then beaten up by Hougen and almost killed, until Toube saves Kyoushirou by knocking him out and convincing Hougen that Kyoushirou is more useful alive. Kyoushirou is taken to where Gin is and later he saves Gin with Toube's help. On the way back to Weed, he and Toube are being followed by Kamakiri and his dogs. Kyoushirou is told by Toube to take Gin back to Weed while he distracts them, and Kyoushirou reluntantly obeys, despite wanting to help. Unaware of Toube's death the next day, Kyoushirou notices he's being followed by the remaining d a brat and got Toube killed, but decides that he won't do reckless or stupid mistakes like that again from now on.ogs of Kamakiri and decides to fight them off. When he is losing, Hiro rescues him and informs him about Toube's death. Kyoushirou is distraught, but is told by Hiro to take Gin back to Weed. He takes Gin to Weed and there Weed tells Reika and Mel to take Kyoushirou to the hot spring so he could be healed up. Kyoushirou refuses and states that he had been acting like Once Kyoushirou and Hiro are healed up a few days later, Weed sends Tesshin, Kagetora, Ken, and Kyoushirou to Ohu to defeat Hougen's platoon leaders Kite, Bat and Buruge. When fighting Buruge, Kyoushirou almost gives up, until Toube's spirit comes to aid him, allowing him to defeat Buruge. And when Buruge orders Kyoushirou to kill him, Kyoushirou states that, according to Weed, the fight ends here. At the final battle with Hougen, Kyoushirou desperately wants to jump into the one-on-one fight to help Weed when he is losing, but he is stopped by the stubborn Akame. And later during the spring of Ohu, Kyoushirou corrects Mel after the pup calls Weed by his name instead of 'leader', showing that Weed is accepted as the new leader of Ohu. 'Manga' Kyoushirou was youngest of the litter of four puppies. When Kyoushirou was a puppy, his father beat his mother and siblings. His father traded him and his siblings to a mastiff for a boar. Their mother didn’t interfere, knowing that the puppies would die if they stayed with their father. When they were old enough, the brothers returned, wjhere they found the skeleton of their mother. Enraged they met their father again on a cliff. Kyoushirou’s brothers attacked their father and they all fell off the cliff and died together. Kyoushiro was now an orphan and grew up rescuing other pups from their abusive parents. He formed his own pack of abused dogs and together they fight against child abusing. He meets Weed while fighting an adult male who has been abusing his son, Teru. Kyoushirou joins Weed after He joins Hougen’s platoon leader, Buruge to find out more about Hougen’s plans. But he is discovered by another platoon leader called Bat and gets beaten. When Kyoushirou escaped, Toube (a friend of Weed) helped him. Kyoushirou is to bring a doberman puppy called Takashi to safety, while Toube fights off anyone who would try to stop them. Kyoushirou gets attacked during the quest and is saved by Weed’s pack. After the Hougen’s death, Kyoushirou stays with Weed. He does not participate in the fight against the baboon general Shougun, but helps the monkey Gosaruto get back to Weed in the heat of the battle. When Kyoushirou is notified of Hakuro’s death in Hokkaido, he runs back to find the old Koga Dog Elder, Chourou. Instead of him, he meets Teru who has grown to become an adult. Kyoushirou brings him and his gang along and together, they head to Hokkaido to aid Weed in the upcoming fight against Victor. Before the battle with Victor, Kyoushirou expresses his anger towards Weed because he is too busy spending time with Koyuki rather than helping the Ohu army against the Russian army. Kyoushirou fights with Weed and eventually attacks Koyuki, only to be stopped by his leader. Kyoushirou runs off with tears in his eyes as he leaves Weed with Koyuki.being defeated in a fight. However, Kyoushirou has a hard time settling with Weed’s rules. Several times Weed and Kyoushirou has arguments and one time Kyoushirou almost left Weed in anger. Along with the rest of the Ohu army, Kyoushirou is trapped inside the gorge for a number of days without food or water, soon he is forced to fight Victor and Bozlef. During the fight, Kyoushirou is injured by the Russian dogs but is soon allowed to leave when Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrive. His injuries weren't too severe and he followed Weed to search for Victor. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion While Weed runs to find his family he hears voices in the distance and sees Kyoushirou trying to pull Mel out from under a tree. With Weed's help they manage to free him and Kyoushiro quickly carries him to safety. GOJ 'GDW:AU' '('digimonfrontier77 version) (Bart12345 version) (Gingalover version)